The present disclosure relates to structures for eyeglasses and sunglasses with interchangeable or removable lenses, and more particularly, to a frame and/or a receptor that can be incorporated into a frame, that receives a lens or lenses and retains the same by employing a relief mechanism, such as a kerf-like slotted springing lock.
One of the early runners in the history of sunglasses were the Inuit sun goggles made from bone, wood or hammered out seal skins and included a slit across the front to minimize the amount of light that would reach the eyes. Eyeglass and sunglass technology has advanced considerably since this time. In addition, as eyeglasses and sunglasses have been incorporated into the arena of competitive sports, where hundredths of seconds can mean the difference between a gold medal or cup of GATORADE, the precision, durability and usability of the products has greatly increased the price—although one may argue from the perspective of the animal that donated its bones to the Inuits that the price has actually gone down.
With the increase in precision, durability and price that has occurred during these technological advancements, the inventive spirit was aroused in the development of multi-purpose equipment. Initial advancements in this area included the clip-on sunglasses that allowed quick conversion between eyeglasses and sunglasses. Such advancements were quickly followed by flip-up sunglasses, shutter shades, gradient lenses and interchangeable lenses. The advantage of each of these innovative products is that a single product can be used for a variety of purposes. However, from a sporting perspective, each of these solutions has one or more pitfalls.
The present disclosure presents embodiments that provide a new, innovative solution that provides versatility in, and cost effectiveness for a multi-purpose solution for glasses.